There exists a need for improved acoustic noise management in vehicles. Operation of vehicles including single or mixed powertrains can result in noise generated by the vehicle. In some cases, the noise generated by the vehicle results in non-uniform noise to an operator or passenger. Vehicle noise may be distracting or present an annoyance to the vehicle passengers. In addition, different operating states may result in noise generated by the vehicle at different times. There additionally exists a need for improved internal electronic sound synthesis in vehicles and for vehicles having hybrid drivetrains.